Conventional cellular communication systems are described inter alia in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,222,115; 4,347,625; 4,399,555; 4,759,051; 4,799,252; 4,802,235; 4,852,048; 4,866,710; 4,866,788; 4,914,651.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specification and of the publications cited therein are hereby incorporated by reference.